Promises Never Broken
by UpsideRight
Summary: Readvised! Sequel to Broken Promises! Follows what happened after Lancelot and Isabella were married. Romance for the other Knights too. Please R&R! Enjoy!
1. Friends and Enemies

**Disclamer: I only own Isabella and any characters that I think of.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to** Broken Promises**, it follows what happened after Lancelot and Isabella married. Enjoy! R&R!**

**Chapter 1:**

**"..." Talking**

**'...' Thoughts**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Isabella nuzzled more into the hard body behind her, the arm around her waist tightning. She smiled and turned around to stare at her husbands relaxed face. They had been married for almost a year and was as much in love as they were when they were married. They had decided to stay in Britan with there friends and went to Sarmatian for there honeymoon. She brushed the hair out of Lancelots face and kissed him lightly on the lips. Lancelot deepened the kiss and held her tightly to his body.

"Lance," She laughed and tried to get out of his grip. "Lancelot, I have to go, I promised Guin that I would come and see her today," Decideing not to listin to her he pined her arms above her head and started to kiss and nip at her neck. "Lancelot...I really...need to go," She half moned. Lancelot sighed into her neck and rolled off of her. She wrapped a sheet around her body and went to the chest where some of her clotches were kept, she pulled out a pair of trousers and a halter top and changer into them. She went over to sit on the bed where Lancelot was still laying and mopeing. "I love you," She wispered in his ear.

"And I you," He kissed her lips and let her leave. Isabella walked down to Guinever and Arthurs room. She saw Fulicina step out of the room and smiled at her. Fulicina and Alecto had both decided to stay, for neather could leave Dagonet or Lucan. They had married shortly after she and Lancelot.

"Hi, Fulicina," The older woman smiled. "Is Guin and the baby alright?" She asked worriedly.

"There both fine. Guin is do any day now," They both said there good byes and headed in diffrent directions. Isabella knocked and waited for someone to answer.

"Come in," She heard Guinever call out. She walked in and saw a very pregnat Guin laying in bed reading a book. "Oh Bell, thank the gods you showed up, Arthur has orderd me to bed rest till the baby is born, I thought I would go nuts," Isabella laughed at her friend. Guin was never one to sit longer then a couple of hours, and sence she had been pregnat she had been ordered to almost constant bed rest. Isabella joined Guin on the bed and started to talk about her upcoming birth.

"I need to go Guin, Venora needs help in the tavern," She stood up, kissed Guin on the cheek and left the room. On the way to the tavern she saw Arthur step out of the room that now housed the roundtabel. "Hi Arthur, I just came from seeing Guinevere, she is not very happy about staying in her room."

"Yea I know, when I told her she threw a book at me." She tried not to laugh but Arthur noticed her and started to laugh as well. "I'll see you later Bell, I'm going to check on my Queen," He started to walk off when Isabella threw over her shoulder.

"Watch out she's reading a book," She laughed and continued down to the tavern. When she got there she could see that there were only a few Romans talking and playing cards. Isabella walked over where Venora was trying to hold her ifant son in one arm and clear tables with the other. "Hey, Venora," The older woman turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey Bell, could you please hold number twelive for me," Vanora had anounced soon after her marriage to Bors that she was with child again. Isabella nodded and took the baby from her arms. Vanora walked in the back where the kitchen was at. Isabella sat at a table with the baby in her arms. She had always wanted a baby of her own, but wasen't sure if Lancelot wanted them. He had once told her that he had killed to many sons and didn't think he deserved his own. The baby wrapped his tiny fist around one of her fingers and she smiled down at him.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" She looked up to see Nero standing infront of her with a smirk on his face.

"Get out," Vanora came out of the kitchens and glared at the Roman. Bell had told her of what happened and Vanora took a quick dislikeing to the Roman.

"Stay out of this wench," He hissed at her. Nero's hand was about to strike the red head, but his feet were quickly swept from underneath him. Isabella held a beautifully carved dagger to his throte. A gift from Lancelot.

"Bella," Sudnelly Nero was grabbed forcefully by his tunic and slamed against the wall. Lancelot had one of his twin blades pointed at his exposed neck. "What the hell do you think you doing," Nero gulped, causing the sword at his neck to nick his flesh.

"Lance," Isabella placed her hands on his shoulders. "He's not worth it," Nero had family in high places in Rome and didn't want to see her husband put in any more danger. Lancelot removed his sword from the man's neck.

"Get out," He hissed. Nero didn't need to be told twice and left rather quickly. "Are you alright?" Lancelot asked her. Isabella nodded and wrapped her arms around him. She finally felt free. Her past was behind her and she could finally see her future. Arthur came running into the tavren out of breath.

"Guin...she's about to give birth," Isabella squieled in delight. Lancelot quickly let go of her and placed his hands over his ears.

"Gods women, that was my ears," She smiled cheekly.

"Sorry," They all quickly made there way to Arthur and Guineveres chambers, stoping to find Tristan, Dagonet, Bors, Galahad, and Gawain, on there way.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Fourty-five minuts later they heard a loud yell come from the room and all the med cringed.

"Is it really that painfull?" Galahad asked. He got hit in the back of the head by Vanora. She had been threw the pain of bringing new life into this world. Arthur was paceing back and forth, Lancelot was trying to calm him.

"I give up," He mumbeled, throwing his arms into the air. "Somebody just hit him over the head," He sat down next to Isabella and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Why does he not just go in?" Gawain asked as he watched his dagger hit in the middle of a chair. Tristan threw his a second later and smirked slightly as it lodged itself in the hilt of Gawain's. Isabella brifely wondered how they could play daggers at a time like this.

"Fulicina won't allowe men in the room while the women gives birth," Dag told the group, "Says it's not 'proper'," He shruged his shoulders.

"I'm going to kill him!" They heard Guinevere yell. Arthur continued his paceing faster now. Another loud scream came from the room followed by a babys cries. Arthur ran to the door and began pounding, demanding to be let in. The door opened and Fulicina steped out with a small bundel in her arms. Arthur looked at the child in awe. The child was placed gently in Arthur arms.

"It's a firl," Fulinina told him.

"Does she have a name?" I asked.

"Alexandra," Arthur said in a soft voice. I smiled. Princess Alexandra.


	2. Children and Plots

**Disclaimer: I own Isabella, Nero, Phillip,and any other characters I create. **

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Promises Never Broken **

**Chapter-Two**

Later that night, Isabella was lying in bed, her head rested on Lancelot's shoulder. She couldn't stop thinking about Alexandra. With little wisps of dark brown-almost black hair-and bright green eyes, she looked just like her parents. Isabella wondered, not for the first time, if she would ever have a child. She often imagined having a son or daughter with dark curly hair and dark brown eyes.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Lancelot asked, gently brushing her hair out of her face. She bit her lip nervously, gently running her fingertips over his chest.

"Do you want children?" The hand that was wrapped around her back, smoothly rubbing her back, stopped. She sighed, taking his silence as a 'no'. Isabella turned on her other side, her back facing Lancelot's face. She heard him mutter a low curse, and felt him wrap his strong arm around her waist. She tried shrugging him off, but he had a tight hold on her. "Your silence is enough of an answer, Lance. You don't want children, its fine." Lancelot closed the space between them and placed light kisses on her neck.

"You know, the second best day of my life was when we were married." Isabella smiled slightly.

"What was your best?"

"The day you told me you would marry me." Isabella laughed lightly.

"That was the same day you were almost killed by the Saxons." He chuckled lightly into her neck. She turned around in his arms and looked up into his brown eyes.

"Well, besides almost dying, it was the best day of my life. And the only thing that would even make a close third would be having a child." Isabella smiled up at his, cupped his face in her hands, and kissed his lips. Lancelot deepened the kiss, running his tongue over her bottom lip. Isabella opened her mouth, there tongues dancing in a slow, sensual kiss. After a few seconds they pulled apart, there breathing ragged. Lancelot pinned her arms above her head and rolled on top of her. "I think we should start practicing for that baby," he replied, a twinkle in his eyes. Isabella laughed, pulling his face closer too hers. With there noses touching, there lips barley apart, she replied,

"I think your right."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A few weeks later Isabella was walking through town. She spotted one of Vanora's and Bors's children, weaving in and out of carts. She walked over to him, bending down to his level.

"Eight, what are you doing out here? I saw your mom giving your brothers and sisters there baths."

The little boy made a face. "I don't need a bath Aunt Bella," he replied.

She smiled and ruffled his brown hair. "When was the last time you took a bath?" The little boy looked like he was trying to remember, but didn't say anything. Isabella laughed. "I think that's a sign that you should go take one."

"Listen to your mom, boy. She knows what she's talking about." Isabella turned her gaze toward the owners' voice. She recognized his as a man who had recently moved to Camelot.

She smiled with a shake of her head. "He's not mine. He belongs too a friend," she explained. He nodded, with a small smile. Isabella turned back toward the boy and raised an eyebrow. "Your mom's probably looking for you. She's going to be sending your dad after you, if she can't find you." The little boy's eyes widened. He took off running toward the Castile, calling over his shoulder.

"Bye, Aunt Bella!" Isabella laughed and stood up, dusting the dirt off her trousers. She turned around to face the man. He was as tall a Lancelot, with pitch black hair and blue/grey eyes.

"May I ask your name, Lady?" He asked, grinning.

"Isabella," she introduced herself. The man took her hand in his, and kissed the back of it. _'He's definitely a ladies man,' _Isabella mused. "And your name, Sir?"

"Phillip," he replied. He had a thoughtful expression on his face. "Are you married to Sir Lancelot?"

"Yes, I am. Do you know him?"

"I know _of _him. His fighting skills are legendary." Isabella inwardly groaned. If Lancelot ever heard that, there would be know living with him. She tried to hide her grin and stop from laughing.

"Don't let him here you say that, he'd gloat for days about it."

The man laughed and nodded. "So how did you mange to sweep him off his feet? From what I hear, he's a ladies man."

"We new one another as children, we were best friends. But, he was taken my Rome." She spat out the word 'Rome' like it was vile. It still angered her to know that Lancelot had almost been killed, because of Rome.

"I am sorry."

Isabella shrugged, a small smile gracing her face. "He's alive and well, that's all I care about." They were interrupted by another one of Vanora's children, screaming Isabella name, as she ran.

"Uncle Lancelot is back," she told her. Isabella smiled widely.

Three days ago, a village, about half a day's ride from Camelot, reported that their supplies were being stolen a few miles away from the village. Arthur had sent Lancelot and a few Woads, to go and check it out. Isabella turned back toward Phillip and apologized. He kissed her hand, bowed, and left.

When Isabella returned to the Castile, she saw Lancelot talking to Arthur. His face lit up when he saw her. Isabella ran up to him, jumping into his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I missed you so much." She cupped his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his. She could here cheering and cat calls, but choose to ignore them. After a few minutes, Lancelot pulled away from her and sat her back down on her feet.

"I have missed you, my love."

"Why don't you come up too are room and show me how much you missed me?" She grinned at him. He growled low in his throat, before picking her up and going up to there room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Somewhere else around Camelot, Phillip stood in a dark room, the only light being a single candle. A man was sitting in a chair, writing on a piece of parchment.

"Did you find her?" The man asked him.

"Yes father, I did. She was alone; her husband was away on a mission. None of the other Knights were anywhere around her." The other man nodded, obviously pleased.

"They think she's safe here, that she can't be harmed as long as she stays behind this wall," he raised his face to his son. "Their wrong, I will have her." He rolled the piece of parchment up, dripped the candle wax on the seal and stamped it with his family ring. He turned toward the messenger boy standing next to him. "Deliver this, make sure she gets it." The boy nodded and ran out of the door.

"Do you think she'll help?" Phillip asked his father.

The man nodded, a smirk plastered on his face. "She'll help, if she wants him back," he looked up at Phillip. "And I'll have Isabella."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. They really mean a lot to me. Yes, I have posted this story before, but I took that down and rewrote it. I hope everybody likes this one as much as the first. **


End file.
